


Coming Home

by BurningBright22



Series: I'm Coming Home [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, The Current Voltron Crew in general
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-13 21:00:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15373206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurningBright22/pseuds/BurningBright22
Summary: The Voltron Crew is heading back to Earth!Perfect time for food and revelations!A very short one-shot/drabble





	Coming Home

**Author's Note:**

> 100% written in a squeal, 100% not edited.

The Voltron crew landed on the first list-sustaining planetoid they found. The lions were parked in a protective circle and a rough camp was made in the middle.

“Be we look like a wonderful target from the sky.” Lance muttered. There was no malice to his muttering, he was just sort of talking softly and not expecting anyone to respond.

“The lions will alert us if anything gets to close.” Keith answered, throwing a rock for his cosmic dog to chase. 

“Oh, hey, I forgot to ask, does your dog-”

“Wolf”

“Ok, does your  _ wolf _ have a name?”

“Hmm? Yeah it’s,”

“Lance, Keith, get over here! Hunk’s made hoagies!” Pidge called. The two eyed each other and sprinted towards the make-shift fire.

“Wow! Slow your roll you two. There is a lot.” Shiro admonished. He shivered slightly and inched closer to the fire.

“Cold?” Keith asked, body already tense to do anything Shiro asked.

“I’m fine, Keith.” Shiro pulled the blanket that was on his shoulders a little tighter. “Even since I woke up, I’ve just felt better and better. I haven’t breathed this easily in  _ years _ .”

“What? What do you mean, Shiro?” Pidge asked, her words mumbled as she tried to speak around the food in her mouth.

“I almost forgot.” Keith said, sitting next to Shiro and accepting a hoagie-esque sandwich.

“Geeze, you’re both so glum! It’s not like Shiro was terminally ill or something, right? I bet it was just weird allergies or asthma!” Hunk continued to pass around hoagies. 

Silence.

“Uh, this is the part where we learn Shiro is allergic to polyester, or something stupid.” Lance chuckled. Shiro smiled.

“Sure Lance. Polyester.”

“Don’t kid!” Keith growled. 

“Oh my sweet Bernouli’s Principle. Shiro, you were actually sick? This whole time?” Pidge’s jaw dropped. Her hoagies almost met the same fate, but Lance caught it and handed it back to her.

“You were sick?” Allura asked.

“Yeah, but I’m pretty sure Haggar didn’t clone that part of me. I used to hurt all the time, and my lungs were always tight. To prep for the Kerberos mission, the Garrison let me use some pretty risky drugs that would allow me to physically keep up. I, uh, I hadn’t expected to live much longer after returning from that.” Shiro trailed off.

“Oh, Shiro.” Allura looked down into her hoagie. “I’m so sorry.”

“I don’t think I am.” Shiro said, his voice stronger. “I’m not sick anymore. And we’re headed to Earth. I know we have our mission, but I have a personal mission as well.”

“Oh, what might that be? Hmmmm? Got a  _ special someone _ you want to impress with your wicked new hair do?” Lance posed, one leg extended and his body leaning back. He was trying too hard to look sexy, but since Lance was always so over the top, it worked for him.

“You idiot. Shiro’s probably talking about punching Iverson.”

“Keith, buddy, I think that’s  _ your _ personal mission.” Hunk said.

“Actually, I do have someone back home.” Shiro said. The campfire circle was silent. Shiro’s eyes went wide. “Oh shit. Keith, I can’t believe I forgot.”

“Shiro?” Keith asked.

“I forgot! How the hell do you forget that!” Shiro stood jerkily and began pacing. “What the hell do I do? I’ve got to get him a message! Shit, when Sam left I didn’t give him a message. Shit, shit, shit, shit. Oh Shit.”

“Whoa, whoa, Shiro, chillax! What did you forget?” Lance asked.

“My  _ Fiance! _ ” Shiro hissed.

Silence

“Yeah. Um. Sorry pal, you’re screwed.” 

“Really, Hunk? That isn’t helpful!”

“I hate to interrupt,” Romelle raised her hand. “What is a fiance?”

“Um, basically, it’s the person you’re promised to get married to. Your intended? Uh, you know what that is, right?” Pidge prattled on.

“We know how the word marriage translates. Alteans can have either political or emotion-based marriages. At least, back when I was a young girl. I take it this an emotional marriage promise?” Allura said.

“Uh, yeah.” Keith said, guiding Shiro to sit back by the fire. Krolia returned the blanket to his shoulders. “But Shiro, I thought you two, you know...broke it off?” Keith tried to whisper the last part. Unfortunately, Keith was bad at whispering and Lance was great and snooping.

“You broke off your engagement?” He asked.

“He… he didn’t like that I was willing to die for Kerberos. He wanted me to stay on Earth and for us to try and find a cure together. He wanted to ‘fight until the end’, well, he wanted me to. I kind of accepted I was going to die and I just wanted to be in space. I just wanted to fly. When I accepted the Kerberos pilot position, we broke our engagement. Keith, how did I  _ forget? _ ”

“A lot has happened since you first started for Kerberos.” Pidge answered. “Especially for you.”

“He was at the launch.” Keith said softly.

“He said he wouldn’t be."

“Yeah, well, he was there.” Keith insisted. “I saw him in the back. He looked so proud as you walked into the shuttle. After you took off, he looked so sad. He left quickly.”

“It’s been over two years. Do you, honestly, do you think he still misses me?” Shiro asked. He had curled up tightly under the blanket and stared deep into the blue-green flames.

“Well, realistically speaking, he could have completely moved on and your return will be a happy little surprise, but no more.”

“Pidge!” came various shouts.

“But, continuing along that realistically speaking line, and my own personal experience, when you really love someone you don’t give up on them, or it takes a really long time to get over them.” Pidge finished, not meeting anyone’s eyes. 

“And like hell you’d give up on them before you have solid proof before you.” Keith added. No one could see Shiro’s face under the blanket. They watched as the Shiro and blanket lump began to shake softly.

“Thanks guys.”

Silence.

Lance looked around, everyone seemed to be lost in thought. He cleared his throat, catching everyone’s attention, “Hunk, you make a  _ mean _ space hoagie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Think of this work as the other side of the coin for Homecoming


End file.
